<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Fuck by bloomingbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753537">How To Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky'>bloomingbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andy Barber - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Best Friend's Dad, Deepthroating, Degradation, Explicit Language, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, spitting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Jacob's best friend comes with perks; one of those perks being his gorgeous father—Andy Barber. You've harboured an inappropriate crush on Andy since you were a teenager, but what happens when Andy shows you how real men fuck?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber &amp; Reader, Andy Barber &amp; You, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔: heavy age gap (reader is 21 &amp; andy is 36), technically best friend’s dad!andy, praise kink, degradation (name calling), slight spitting kink, wall-fucking, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, fingering, face-fucking, deepthroating, oral, squirting, andy barber being his gorgeous self, unprotected sex — 18+ only </p><p>𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒔: if you enjoy my work, you can follow me on tumblr; ballyhoobarnes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t believe you were stepping foot back on their driveway, eyes scanning over the house that had remained unchanged; though the upkeep of it clearly became much more lax since the divorce.</p><p>The divorce.</p><p>You remember Jacob telling you about it, he was stoic as the words left his mouth and all you could do was comfort him as you binge watched The Office and drank your sorrows away in your tiny dorm room.</p><p>Andy had decided to leave Laurie, though Jacob said it was because of an affair. On which side, he never told. Still, it crushed him, even now—at 21—he was still picking up the pieces.</p><p>You shuddered at the thought of seeing Mr. Barber, all of the inappropriate feelings you’ve harboured for him creeping back up as you walked up to the front door. You pressed the doorbell lightly, bouncing on your feet anxiously as you waited for Jacob.</p><p>You had promised to help him move some of his stuff into the new apartment. You were both entering your last year of college and had decided to room together for convenience sake. That, and neither of you were intent on rooming with a total stranger.  </p><p>“[Y/N].” Mr. Barber’s voice is smooth and discernible as the door is opened by him. His presence takes you off-guard as your mouth hangs open briefly.</p><p>“Mr. Barber. Hi.” You say meekly as he steps aside to welcome you in with a soft smile. You moved past him quickly, his scent unmistakable as you slide into the house in one swift motion.</p><p>“I uh, I’m here to help Jacob pack.” You don’t know why you’re suddenly nervous, you’d been alone with Mr. Barber countless times; though this time, there’s something else lingering in the air.</p><p>“Jacob got caught up at work I think, he should be back shortly though.” Mr. Barber says with a smile as he closes the door behind you. You nod your head, “I can always come back later.” You offer, not quite sure how to proceed with the situation.</p><p>“Nonsense. No point of you going back and forth. I just made lunch, you hungry?” He asks and doesn’t give you time to protest as he places his hand on your lower back, leading you into the kitchen.</p><p>You nearly melt into his touch, stomach flipping and the contact of his hand against the small of your back. “Yeah, I could eat.” You reply and soon you’re in the kitchen. It’s still the same, though with less decorations and a less homey feel to it.</p><p>“It’s not much, just some chicken pasta.” Mr. Barber explained as he began plating two bowls with pasta as your nose perked up at the aromatic scent of tomato, basil, and oregano.</p><p>“Well, it smells great.” You smiled and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at you. “I guess you’ll be the judge.” He chuckled, turning to slide you your dish along with a fork. You don’t realize how hungry you are until your eyes are met with the pasta, chicken, and herbs.</p><p>You don’t hesitate stabbing your fork against the produce, taking a bite as your eyes meet Mr. Barber’s. A soft moan runs through you, “this is so good.” You don’t mean to moan your words, but you had forgotten how good he was in the kitchen.</p><p>You watch his pupils dilate slightly, clearing his throat as he takes his own bite. “So, uh. How’s school?” He asks, changing the topic as he takes a seat beside you at the island. You shrug your shoulder, fork in your bowl.</p><p>“It’s a bittersweet feeling starting the final year, but I guess it’s all going well.” You assure him, taking another bite as you watch his eyes flicker to your lips as your tongue darts to grab at the sauce on your bottom lip.</p><p>He nods his head as his eyes go to his plate. You’re finding it hard to collect your thoughts around him, his knee bumping yours when he shifts in his seat. “That’s good, Jacob’s the same way. Though I’m sure you know.” He gives you a genuine smile making you chuckle.</p><p>The rest of the conversation seems to flow much easier, finding out that he had been binging the same shows as you makes it easier.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Barber for lunch.” You say as you slide the bowl away from you gently. “Andy. Call me Andy.” He says, but the way his voice had dropped octaves makes your skin erupt in goosebumps as you feel the familiar throb between your thighs.</p><p>You nod, “Andy.”</p><p>He hums, subtle smirk on his hand as he places his hands on his thighs. “How’s that boyfriend of yours doing?”</p><p>His question stuns you as you look at him, bewildered. You didn’t have a boyfriend, you had a fling a year ago that ended in chaos that Jacob had been by your side for. Maybe Andy overheard or even asked; but hearing those words come from Andy’s mouth ignites something deep inside of you.</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend, Mr. Barber.” You reply with a soft chuckle as Andy’s head perks up. “Andy; remember?” The smirk on his face is playful, but it stirs something inside of you. Still, he hums as he leans back on his chair slightly.</p><p>“No?” He sounds surprised, “Jacob mentioned something about a James.” He says as if it’s the most casual topic of conversation.</p><p>Again, you shook your head.</p><p>“That was a…” you trail off trying to find the right words as your eyes met Andy’s. “A fling.” You finally said, almost grimacing at your choice of words. He went to grab both your plates, lean body against yours as your breath gets caught in your throat.</p><p>Andy closed the dishwasher, leaning against it as he crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the side, smirk ever growing as his darkened eyes met yours.</p><p>“Too immature?” He pressed as you tapped your fingers against the marble island. The truth was, James was a kind man; but he never made you cum. You were ashamed at first, wondering if it was you? But after shopping for toys you had learned it was most certainly not you.</p><p>“Uh yeah, something like that.” You replied feeling flustered, like your entire body was on fire just from Andy’s intense gaze on you. He was silent, pushing himself off the counter as he walked to stand in front of you.</p><p>His hand fell to your jaw, fingers tracing it. “Good girl.” The praise came so easily, your chest stuttering as those words met your cochleaes. “You deserve to be with someone who knows how to treat you right.” His tone was suggestive as you froze.</p><p>His fingers were soft, warm, and gentle as they caressed your jaw. His eyes were locked on yours, irises swimming with warm tones of blue as his pupils slowly dialated. He inched his way closer to your lips.</p><p>“Mr. Bar—“</p><p>“Andy.”</p><p>He growled, grabbing your chin harshly as you yelped from the sudden sensation of your chin between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>“Do I have to teach you a lesson? Or are you going to be a good girl?”</p><p>He punctuated the end of his sentence by bringing your face closer to his, your heart in your throat as you smelled the woody, but  citrusy cologne he always wore. You whimpered, crossing your legs as he kept your eyes on his.</p><p>“Answer me; are you gonna be a good girl?”</p><p>He asked again and your throat went dry. “I-I‘ll be a good girl.” You managed to croak out as he smiled, humming approvingly. Andy opened his mouth to say something when the sound of the front door, Jacob barrelling through it, interrupted you two.</p><p>Your stomach sank when Andy’s fingers let go of your chin, face feeling cold as he took a step back; adjusting his pants. That brought a proud smile to your face as he gave you a knowing look.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, [Y/N]! I didn’t realize how bad traffic would be.” Jacob said clearly out of breath as you chuckled. “It’s okay, your dad kept me company.” You answered cooly as you shot him an innocent smile.</p><p>“Okay well we should get packing then!” Jacob said not waiting before bounding up the stairs. You got up silently, clearing your throat as you smoothed your shirt. You hadn’t managed to make it out of the kitchen when Andy pressed himself against you.</p><p>“This isn’t over.”</p><p>image<br/>
It had been a full week since your encounter with Andy, your dreams not helping ease your mind when you envisioned him between your thighs or deep inside of you as he gyrates his hips deliciously against yours.</p><p>“[Y/N]?” Jacob’s voice pulls you out of your daydream as you shake your head. “Did you hear anything I said?” He asked with a laugh as you cast your eyes down to your bowl of cereal.</p><p>“It’s early okay, give me a break.” You laugh as he puts his bowl in the sink as you give him a knowing glare before he’s placing it in the dishwasher as you smile.</p><p>“I said that my dad is gonna stop by later to drop off a box of my old textbooks. I’ve got a date tonight though, so I’m just giving you a heads up if you’ll be home.”</p><p>The mention of his dad makes your heart kick into overdrive, your palms feeling clammy all of a sudden as the excitement pools in your panties.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“That okay?” Jacob added with a furrow of his brows at your silence. “Yes! Yeah!” You blurted with far too much excitement as Jacob laughed, spinning on his feet to go get ready for the day.</p><p>You shook your head, snapping yourself out of your thoughts as you did the same; although you headed straight into a cold shower.</p><p>image<br/>
The gentle knock at your door jolted your body upright, standing on shaky legs as you moved to open the door. You took a deep breath, wrapping your fingers around the knob; unlocking the door and boldly opening it. </p><p>Andy stood in front of you, box of textbooks at his feet just like Jacob had promised. </p><p>He wore his signature light blue button up; the top two buttons undone, and his dark blue jeans that made his legs look like they ran for miles. His shoulders donned his plain black peacoat and his beard and hair met perfectly along his jaw. </p><p>You stepped aside, welcoming him in silently as he bent down to pick up the box. “Jacob didn’t really say where he wanted these.” Andy said as you closed the door, locking it. You scrunched your nose in thought, “I guess his bedroom is the best bet.” You told him and he nodded. </p><p>You spun on your heels as Andy walked in the opposite direction; you let out a breath as you hung your head, your hands going to clamp behind your neck. The move had been stressful and today was your first day settled into the apartment; unlucky for you it was the day your sore muscles gave up entirely. </p><p>“Tense?” Andy’s voice was soft against your ear as his hands slid over your shoulders until they were kneading the tender flesh. “Yeah, the move has—oh.” The moan escaped your lips unwillingly as Andy’s thumb mashed against one of your pressure points. </p><p>“Right there,” you whimpered when his thumb added more pressure, drawing the tension out of your body. You smirked when he pressed his hips against your ass, the outline of his cock evident as you lolled your head to the side. </p><p>“Feel good?” He husked as you nodded your head. “So good.” Your tone was suggestive as you bit your lip nearly vibrating in pure excitement. He was quick to spin you around, scowl on his face softening when his eyes met yours. </p><p>“Let’s loosen you up then, shall we?” He chuckled darkly, one large hand going to clasp behind your neck before he pulled you against his lips in a searing kiss. It was teeth and tongues, desperate and needy as your hands fisted in the dress shirt he was sporting. </p><p>His peacoat had been discarded, your fingers working quickly at the buttons as Andy’s tongue danced in your mouth. He tasted like coffee and bubblemint, an odd mixture but you couldn’t get enough. </p><p>His free hand went to grab at the supple flesh of your ass, harshly tugging and kneading it as you moaned into his mouth. “God you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Andy grumbled, crotch pressed tightly against yours. </p><p>You let out a giggle, running one hand down his chest until you were squeezing him through his jeans. “Why don’t you show me then, Andy.” You purred, unable to fight the feelings for him anymore. </p><p>Andy worked quick, backing you against the front door as he tore the loose shirt you were wearing to reveal your naked chest. He smirked, watching your nipples harden into stiff peaks. </p><p>He took a step back from you, watching your trembling form. The way your lips were still slightly wet with his salvia, the way your chest undulated rapidly, and your hungry lust blown eyes. </p><p>“Why did things never work out with James?” His question was unsuspecting as you shifted from foot to foot. You bit your lip, mulling over your thoughts before you took a deep breath. </p><p>“He could never make me cum.” You whispered, feeling slightly ashamed before Andy closed the gap between you two. He tilted your chin up, blazing eyes full of longing. </p><p>“That’s what happens when you date boys instead of men. I can’t wait to have you screaming, clawing at my back until you’re begging me to stop.” </p><p>You choked out a moan, his words combined with his hand dipping under your leggings to tease you making it difficult to remain composed. His hand cupped your sex through your panties, the sensation making your stomach flip as you bit down on your lip harder.</p><p>“I’m gonna show you how real men fuck.” Andy growled before yanking your panties and leggings down around your ankles. You gasped, shuddering as your bare ass met the cool wood of the door. </p><p>Andy sank down to his knees, his nose tracing all the way down from between your clavicle to your mound; leaving goosebumps in its wake. You watched him, your mind swirling as his hands cupped the back of your thighs. </p><p>He was swift and quick in his movements, slinging your legs over his shoulders as his face met your glistening pussy. “Andy, fuck.” Your fingers tangled in his hair immediately, the coarse fibres of his beard tickling your inner thighs. </p><p>Andy hummed against your core, feeling the vibrations run deep into your bones as you ground yourself over him. He held you up with ease as his tongue darted out and across your folds, collecting your slick. </p><p>He explored you, finding every crevice you had to offer before his tongue landed on your clit with expert precision. You bucked your hips when he circled it, a low cry ripping through your chest. </p><p>He chuckled darkly, his beard creating a mild burning sensation against your skin as he continued to eat you out; like you he was inexorable. The wet sounds along with him lapping at your juices made your thighs clasp around his head tighter. </p><p>“Andy, fuck I—” A pathetic mewl left you as he probed your hole. You felt your coil starting to form, head falling back against the door with a thud as you winced; though pleasure had taken over you and you didn’t care. </p><p>It began tightening, twisting, turning, and churning as Andy focused all his attention to your sensitive bundle of nerves. He was determined, his eyes flicking up to watch your face contort in pleasure. </p><p>Your abdomen tightened, air leaving your lungs as you came. Your jaw went slack and your eyes shut tighter. Andy was relentless, his beard beginning to gnaw at your raw skin as he rode you through your orgasm. </p><p>“Andy no, please I-I can’t.” You squirmed, trying to push his head away from your swollen pussy. “Yes you can, you’re gonna cum; squirt all over my face like a good girl.” He pulled away, slapping your cunt as you squeaked. </p><p>“Be a good girl for me.” Andy hummed, circling your dripping entrance with his fingers before pushing two thick digits inside of you. You curled your back away from the door as he curled his fingers inside of you; you’d never been able to reach your fingers that deep before. </p><p>You’re a mess under him, the overstimulation causing your walls to flutter and convulse around his fingers as his teeth make contact against your clit. “Jesus fu—” You can’t get out any other words, brain turning to mush as you writhe under his touch. </p><p>You feel the reverberation of your heartbeat in your ears when the coil snaps, tears, shatters once again as your orgasm flows through you. You grab onto whatever you can, Andy’s hair being the only thing; tugging at it as your voice leaves you. </p><p>You feel Andy set you down on shaky legs, wrapping an arm around your waist when sees your knees giving way. You open your eyes, Andy’s beard drenched along with the top of his shirt and you feel embarrassed. </p><p>“Hottest fuckin’ thing on the planet, you know that?” Andy growls in your ear, teeth nipping at your earlobe before he’s pressing wet, open mouthed kisses along your jaw and neck making you whimper. </p><p>His cock presses against you, hands scampering to tug at his belt loops to pull him tighter against you. “Andy.” Your voice was hoarse, tired, and fucked out before he had even gotten inside of you. </p><p>Andy cupped your face, your eyes closing at the warmness as you pressed your face against his palm. “Undress me, baby.” He whispered softly, taking a step back to give you space to work. </p><p>You swallowed dryly, legs nearly giving out on you as you took a step to him. His chest was warm as you splayed your hands against it, continuing to undo the buttons. You got to the last one, pushing the soft fabric over his shoulders until it landed on the floor. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>The praise made you shudder, the smile on your face encouraging to Andy as your fingers skimmed through his chest hair and down to his happy trail. You walked your fingers down it before you got to work on his belt. </p><p>It was off and on the floor, landing with a clink before you undid his pants, pulling them down as he stepped out of them. You bit your lip, eyes flitting up to Andy’s as you hooked your fingers under the fabric of his boxers. </p><p>“Go ahead, baby. ‘M all yours.” He purred and that was all you needed before you sank to your knees, his boxers following you down his legs. His cock slapped against his toned abdomen, a groan leaving him as his cock twitched. </p><p>You watched the tip; red and leaking with pre-cum as it practically begged for your attention. Your eyes were innocent, lips pursed as Andy took your chin between his fingers again. </p><p>“What’re you thinkin’ of, baby?” He asked as you planted you hands on his thick, strong thighs. Your nose nudged his shaft and you sharply inhaled, attempting at making sense of the jumbled words in your mind. </p><p>“I want you to fuck my face.” You mumbled, just clear enough for Andy to hear. </p><p>“Fuck, baby.” Andy groaned, drawn out as he took his lip into his mouth. “Is that what you want? For me to fuck your mouth? Use you like the good little cock slut you are?” Andy’s words made you shiver, wetness pooling in your core once again. </p><p>You nodded fervently, “yes, please.” You plea, desperately as his thumb moves to trace over your lips. Your eyes are still adamantly watching him, trying to predict his next move when he parts your lips. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>The praise comes again, an overwhelming feeling of joy runs through you. Andy grips his cock, pumping himself slowly before he taps his tip against your lips. “Open.” </p><p>The command is simple, and you do what he says, opening your mouth to welcome him. You moan around him immediately, the salty pre-cum coating your tastebuds as Andy lets you coat him with salvia. </p><p>“Look so good with those pretty lips wrapped ‘round me.” Andy grunts as he watches you take him further. Your fingernails are digging into the skin of his thighs as tears begin to brim your eyes, fighting your gag reflex. </p><p>“Breathe, just breath; doin’ so good for me.” Andy reassures you as you relax your throat; swallowing around him. It doesn’t take long until he’s fucking your face, grunting, groaning, profanities falling from his mouth. </p><p>You feel tears run down your cheeks, but you continue to hollow your cheeks when you feel Andy’s cock twitch against your tongue. He slows his pace, watching the sight of your lips wrapped around his cock as he moves his hips. </p><p>“Fuck.” Andy’s voice is low as he pulls out of your mouth, spit trailing as he takes in your tear stained, mascara smudged appearance before he’s pulling you up against him. </p><p>“I knew that sweet mouth of yours wasn’t so innocent.” His chest rumbles with his words, cock wedged against your hip as you whimper. He backs you against the door again, your face grimacing at the coolness of it. </p><p>“Jump.” You look at him, wide-eyed. “I said, jump.” He repeats, more sternly and you can do nothing more but follow his order. You do so, jumping as he catching you with his hands cupping your ass. </p><p>“Such a good girl.” Andy’s voice is adoring as you wrap your legs around his chest, pussy clenching around nothing. “Gonna fuck you so good, you’ll have a hard time walkin’ tomorrow.” Andy chuckles deeply as you gasp, feeling him run through your folds. </p><p>“Please, I-I need you.” You beg breathlessly, wrapping your arms around his neck before he’s sinking into you. You throw your head against the door gently, Andy’s face buried in your neck as he fills you up. </p><p>You feel his lips press soft kisses against your neck, beard caressing your skin as your walls welcome him warmly. You mewl, needing him to ignite the fire in you, kindle the flames until they’re scorching hot. </p><p>He pulls almost entirely out of you before slamming back in as you scream, feeling winded as his dull nails bore into the flesh of your ass as he fucks you against the door. It creaks, hinges grinding against each other as his cock caresses your walls. </p><p>You barely remember how to breathe, broken sobs and moans expelling from your open jaw as you begin to feel the scorching hot flames licking at your insides. </p><p>“Shit, takin’ my cock so well with that tight cunt, huh?” Andy’s brows are furrowed, teeth gnashed together and jaw tight as he watched his cock disappear into you. </p><p>“Gonna make me cum so hard; fill you up until you’re dripping with my cum.” His words are hot, low, and downright filthy as you’re clamping down on him. “Make a mess on my cock, c’mon, let go all over me.” He growls, spitting on your pussy as his fingers connect with your clit harshly. </p><p>Your back soars off the door, chest pressed against his as you come undone in his arms. Andy’s hips stutter, cock twitching and he’s coming with a groan and filling you to the brim with his cum. </p><p>You’re both sweaty, fucked out messes when you open your eyes to meet his. He wipes the stray mascara from under your eyes. “You okay?” He chuckles gently as you nod your head, planting your feet against something solid again. </p><p>“This was the best damn thing to ever happen to me.” You answer as Andy smiles down at you. He’s pulling you into his arms, lips slotting over yours in a sweet kiss that leaves your head spinning. </p><p>You both silently re-dress, slipping your panties on quickly as you feel Andy’s cum slowly leak out of you; he has a proud smile on his face throughout the entire ordeal. </p><p>Andy’s dressed as if nothing ever happened, his shirt neatly tucked into his jeans and peacoat slung over his forearm. You watch him run his fingers through his hair, styling it back into place. </p><p>“You hungry?” He asks and you look at him with a knowing smile. “I could eat.” You reply as he laughs. “Great, ‘cause I’ve got dinner at home; if you wanna join me?” He says and you nod your head. </p><p>“I mean, I should really shower first.” You say shifting on your feet. He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you into him. “Trust me, showering is the first thing we’ll be doing.” He whispers, shivers running down your spine as you nod your head, breath hitching in your throat. </p><p>Somehow you just wanted him more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>